Unfaithful
by XSakuraXKakashiX
Summary: She knows its a Mistake, She knows she shouldnt go back to him shes married and hes her exsensei..But he was like a Drug and she was Addicted. Lemony SakuraKakashi SakuraLee


Disclaimer: I Dont own Naruto, nor' the Song unfaithful by Rihanna.

_

* * *

_

_story of my life  
searching for the right  
but it keeps avoiding me  
sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company_

She Sat up in the bed, His bed the man she had been with the Night before and many nights before that. This was wrong for Many Many Reasons. One, He was Her Sensei, Well Ex Sensei but that didn't much matter, two She was Married, the list goes on but she hadn't the time to think about it. She stood up gathered her Clothes put them on and Started to walk out of His apartmentGrabbing her Purse on the way.

_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true_

She Walked down the Steps and to her car, She unlocked it and got in. After a moment of just sitting there she left, back to her house she got there not to long later she did live in a Small village after all. When she got Home she saw her husband outside doing his morning Training, when he saw her he gave her a small smile and went back to his training.

_and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy...  
I can see him dying_

She walked inside and sat her purse down on the small coffee table that was placed in the living room, and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, As she reached for the glass she felt arms around her waist. smiling slightly she turned around still in his grasp.

"How was Work Sakura?"

She Gave him a fake Smile and put her arms around his neck.

"It was Fine Lee"

Since she was a Medic-nin' She worked mostly  
only nights so she didn't get back til' 7 in the morning. only a lot of the Times she would leave early and go to her lover's for what he Once called 'one night of sin' though as the Months past it became much more then that. Lee gave her another small smile and kissed her softly on the lips.

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer_

She returned the Kiss and pulled away after a moment. Looking into his eyes which were full of Heart ache, but he hid it well. He was never able to hide anything from her she could see right through him.

"Having a good Morning Lee?"

"Yes i am, later I'm going to Train with Gai"

He said with a Joyful smile plastered on his face. It had been a while since they had trained together and he was quite excited about it.

"That's good, it has been awhile since you two have Trained together. It'll be good for you two"

She smiled and kissed him once on the cheek and un hooked her arms from him, and he did the same. Sakura walked into their bedroom and grabbed a Black Tank top, and a pair of pants out of her dresser drawer, placed them on Their bed and walked into the bathroom. She stripped of her work clothes and turned on the shower stepping in moments later. Once she was done with her shower she stepped out grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her self.

Sakura walked back into the bedroom, she took a peek out the Window to see Lee training again, she sighed and dropped the towel and dressed her self, then walked over to her Desk and grabbed the brush, as she brushed her hair she barley noticed that Lee had came in. She stood up and Smiled at him. He Placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Gonna Be out Late Sakura-Chan?"

"No, I Shouldn't Be Long Im Just Going to spend some time with Ten Ten, Ino, and Hinata"

"Oh, Okay"

A Small smile again graced his lips as she kissed him and walked out the door Grabbing her purse on the way.

_I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another day  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well_

Once she had reached her destination, she clutched the Steering wheel and just sat there for a moment. Finally she got out of the car and placed her Keys in her purse and walked up the stairs to his Apartment and before she could Knock the door was Open and she was pulled inside her purse dropping on the floor of his Apartment there lips Connected in a bruising Kiss.

'_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying_

She kissed him back with as much force if not more, there lips parted only for a moment as he pulled of her shirt and tossed it somewhere behind him. there lips connected again as he pushed her words the bedroom were the rest of her clothes were gone within seconds, as was his. They landed on his bed with a Soft thump he kissed her again from her lips, to her neck to her Chest were he stopped paying special attention to each breast Earning a moan each time. She bucked her hips upward meeting his, he let out a soft groan.

_our love ... his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this...anymore_

_"No More Teaseing"_

He Smirked, and Obliged he Settled himself between her legs and she cluched the Railing of the bed as he Thrust into her, no pain Just pleasured Moans were heard within the room She cluched the Railing harder as he Thrusted into her, harder and faster each time. She moaned his name Louder each time, or what sounded like his name. One last trust and she Climaxed releasing the death grip she had on the Railing of the bed, a few more thrusts and he to reached his climax, they road out there Orgasms and after a while he pulled out of her and laid beside her.

_i don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...a murderer_

He pulled her Close and Wispered in her ear sinding shivers up her spine.

"I Love You Sakura"

"I Love you to Kakashi"

_I don't wanna be...a murderer_

* * *

Watcha Guys Think? Kinda Just popped into my head during English. 

Review Pleasy.


End file.
